Cry Little Sister Cry
by Valda
Summary: Starfire knew she was different, but to have that hate directed at her, telling her she was dirt…was she? Contains suicide. A oneshot based on a poem I wrote, it’s about bullying and cruelty. Please read. Star&Rae Friendship!


Hello people! This is a one-shot based on a poem I wrote, it's a little dramatic, it made a friend of mine cry, I wonder if it'll do the same 4 you :)

Starfire knew she was different, but to have that hate directed at her, telling her she was dirt…was she? Contains suicide. A one-shot based on a poem I wrote, it's about bullying and cruelty. Please read.

Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS, I wish I did then I'd see the new season 5, or at least season four!

TT

_She was like a sister to me,_

_And a sister she'll always be._

Raven was floating through nothingness, it was all black, all that she could hear was her mantra echoing through her body as she meditated. She was floating four foot off the ground, sitting with her legs crossed. Her head was resting on her chest, as if she was sleeping her hair falling into her pale features, she was completely relaxed…until…

A panicked knocking kicked Raven from her trance, she opened her eyes to find herself in a heap on the ground, she grumbles to herself.

'If this is beastboy wanting me to play stankball, he will pay…' She thought darkly as she approached the door, it opened as she did, and she saw was she really didn't expect.

Starfire stood there, she eyes were red and puffy, her hair was ruffled, and her uniform was dirty as if she had fallen from the sky into a muddy puddle.

"Star, what's wrong." Raven asked in a caring tone of voice which was unlike her.

_When she came to me with tears in her eyes,_

Starfire didn't answer, she gave a sniffle and more tears poured from her emerald eyes. Raven pulled the distraught girl into her room and sat her down.

"Starfire, what happened?" Raven inquired. Starfire took her time answering; she wiped her eyes and looked Raven in the eyes.

"I do not belong here do I?" Starfire said quietly. "Today…people told me I don't belong, that I was an alien, that I belong in…in dirt." She then stopped and started to cry again, this really wasn't Raven's expertise in help, she normally left the others to this type of job, but she couldn't turn the girl away.

_Believing comments on how in the dirt she should lie. _

"Star…you shouldn't listen to them; they're just…just jerks." Raven said, it sounded lame to her, but what was she supposed to say?

_I didn't know what to say, _

Over the years they'd been a team Raven couldn't deny that her and Starfire had become very good friends, the only person closer to Star than herself was Robin. Raven couldn't deny it, she was like a sister to Star, she was the big sister that explained the more girlish concepts of life that Robin wouldn't be able to.

Star was enveloped in tears again, they wouldn't stop falling, Raven felt feelings of anger towards those who'd hurt her, but right now, Starfire needed her comfort.

_So I said…_

"Cry little sister cry."

The moon shone out, reaching through the darkness scaring away the demons that plagued the darkness, but the moon couldn't reach everywhere, Starfire sat in her room, tissues surrounded her, her face was stained with tears.

She was curled up in a ball, the people from before had tried to harass her at the, but thanks to her mom they'd left. Not without giving her trouble first, she lifted her head and looked into her mirror, red paint smeared her face, it stung her eyes, plastered her hair, her uniform stained, probably never to be clean again. She sighed, why they did this to her, she'd never know. The other Titans were out at the time, they'd dragged Raven out to the movies, Starfire insisted she felt ill and stayed home, not knowing those people would come back.

Starfire sighed, not being able to keep it in any longer she let herself be over come with her helpless tears which smudged the paint on her face, and made her eyes sting from the paint which seeped into them. She pushed her head into her pillow; she let out a shuddering sob, why did it always happen to her? Why couldn't good things happen, why couldn't she bask in her happiness for more than a moment, why did it always drain away…to leave her cold and naked, and vulnerable.

She finally rolled onto her back, her eyes rested on a picture frame on her bedside table, it was of her and her friends, she was grinning at the camera, Robin standing next to her, Cyborg stood behind them, Beastboy leaning on Raven's shoulder who was smiling a little.

_She was always there smiling._

She sat up and pulled put an old photo album and started to look through it, her eyes widened, with every picture, her smile slowly died, the happiness from her eyes slowly leaked out…it scared her, she closed the book with a snap.

_But then the smile disappeared._

She heard her door knock and she heard Raven calling her, she went and let her in, they sat in the main room, and Raven kept shooting Starfire looks of concern looking at her smeared paint. She grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and handed it to Starfire who left at her side, she knew something was bothering Starfire deeply.

"Starfire…" She started. Starfire looked at her friend, Raven's eyes bore into her soul, it was like she knew her feelings better than herself, but did she? Starfire had been feeling something, something dark, she wanted it all to stop, but what a stupid thought, she couldn't stop everything, to stop everything would mean to be…well, dead. The word lingered in her mind until she heard Raven calling her name softly.

"Starfire…Starfire, you're crying." She murmured, her eyes filled with concern, she went over and hesitated before wrapped her arms around Starfire, Starfire gave another sob and Raven pulled away. "Tell me what's on your mind." She said quietly.

"You do not wish to know." Starfire stated not looking Raven in the eyes, but at her own hands, she blinked and saw for a second them covered in crimson, crimson of blood that seeped from a wound behind her armor, a wound fatal.

"Try me?"

"You would not understand, your life is perfect, and mine is terrible, why do I have to suffer Raven WHY?" She heard the words pour from her mouth but it was like she was watching from above.

"When did you start to think this Starfire?" Raven asked hurt evidently laced in her voice. "Because if anyone has problems it's me."

"I know of your troubles but I've always thought it Raven." Starfire said her voice rising to a distressed scream. "How is it everybody puts me down and hates, does life hate me? I WANT IT TO END RAVEN!" She finally screamed.

Raven's eyes widened.

_She wanted it to end,_

_She screamed it through tears._

Starfire didn't bother wiping away her tears, she let them fall freely, her breath came out in forced rags, as though each breath was hard to process, as if her lungs didn't want to work anymore, because, they didn't.

Raven stood up and backed away, tears forming in her own eyes. She didn't know what to do, her best friend just screamed that she basically wanted to die, it was hard to process.

Finally Raven briefly took her friends hands in her own desperate attempt to hold onto her friend, she couldn't hurt herself. She wouldn't let her.

_I couldn't do anything to help,_

_Accept say:_

"Cry little sister cry."

Raven stood alone, because that's what she was alone.

"Star…" She whispered. She stood before a white tombstone. Tears fell from Raven's eyes, staining her cheeks, weighing her face down with hurt, regret…and most of all, guilt.

The other titans went after Robin, he was taking it hard. Very hard.

_My little sister had had enough._

The memory still made her heart feel cold, still made her soul shiver in terror as the memory came back. When Starfire took the final step…and sealed her fate.

_It all became too much._

_Raven needed to see Starfire, the other titans were behind her looking confused. Starfire had left a letter at the front door. She kept repeating the words sorry; the ink blotched with tear marks. She'd signed the bottom with. _

_From a fallen friend,_

_Starfire. _

_xXx_

_It was all the titans needed, they'd sprinted the length of the tower to Starfire's room and hammered on the door, so there they were. She let out a distressed cry the titans followed her through the door, repeatedly calling Starfire's name, she fell onto the floor as she saw find her best friend lying in a pool of crimson, her once pale skin, now white, her eyes clear unseeing, unknowing…unliving. _

_Robin had grasped his friend's crimson hand, tugged away the knife and threw it away, he screamed in emotional agony, he like he let this happen._

So there so stood, her guilt not permitting her to move, she couldn't being herself to do it…her Star, her little sister, had taken her own life.

_She took her life and caused me pain…_

Raven slowly turned and walked to the path, not saying a word, not making a sound.

_So now I have nothing to say._

Raven started her walk to the tower, alone.

_Accept…_

At home she flipped through the photo album Starfire had left to her, tears hadn't stopped falling from her eyes since the sight of her little sisters body…she heaved a heavy sigh and let sobs take her body, she curled up in a ball, only her and her despair.

_Cry big sister cry._


End file.
